Murphy
Murphy is the enigmatic figure that leads the Axemen pack. He is often quiet in contemplation as he schemes to advance the station of the pack. Through his guidance the pack has advanced from an unknown to one of the largest mortal gangs in the city. His plans for the future remain unknown but it can be safe to assume they will be something spectacular to behold. History * Murphy enlisted in the US military at 18. * He met Paul in Iraq. * Murphy was embraced after a night of heavy drug use, he never learned who gave him the gift though due to his disciplines he assumes a Ventrue or Lasombra were responsible. Stats Disciplines Dominate * Command ** The first discipline power Murphy discovered was his ability to command. Since his embrace, he has refined the technique looking for non-conventional ways of using it to his advantage. * Mesmerise ** Mesmerise is something that Murphy prefers to use for the purpose of spying. When a subject needs to be observed, it is his preferred method to select someone without a connect to the Axemen to be mesmerised into tailing the target and reporting back what they learn. * The Forgetful Mind ** Another tool in Murphy's spying arsenal. Murphy uses the Forgetful Mind on those he deems worthwhile for further use. Often enough the humans he uses as watchers are one time only then serve as a source of vitae, however those that are exceptional merit a subtle hand. A good artisan takes care of their tools. Fortitude * Murphy has a resilience greater than that of a mortal. He has proven capable to handle extreme blows with not a scratch to show for it. Potence * Similarly, Murphy has strength beyond the capabilities of a mortal. Murphy can easily lift over 1000 pounds and hit like a semi. Merits and Flaws * Rising Star ** Since joining the Sabbat, Murphy has made a name for himself as someone who gets things done, one way or another. It did not take long for his talents to get noticed by Archbishop Arango and earn his favour. As a result, Murphy is looked on favourably by many members of the Sabbat in the city, save a few that are jealous of his quick rise in prominence. * Scholar of Enemies ** With the intelligence brought to him by Benjamin, Murphy has been able to learn a great deal, not only about the city but, about the Camarilla as a whole. Murphy has a deeper understanding of the strategies and goals of the Camarilla giving him an edge in defending against them and moving his resources to have the largest impact on Camarilla interests. * Expendable ** Murphy's rise has not been met without opposition. Rachel Holmes, the Bishop of Information fears that the up and comer has his sights on her position and has commanded his pack into dangerous positions in the past. While not open in her machinations, she has nothing but ill intentions for the Axemen. Category:Vampire the Masquerade Category:Characters